Seigaku Spirit
by SaxGirl2012
Summary: This is a series of unreleated to each other Prince of Tennis Poems
1. Chapter 1

Seigaku Spirit A light of hope 

A light of day

A light seen any other way, is not as bright

At the end of a tunnel it is seen

The fire in my heart with a very dim gleam

But it's there

With my racket in hand

And team in toe

We step onto the field, and hear the crowd roar

Seigaku! Seigaku!

We hear the crowd shout

We came to win

Without a doubt

Through disappointmentpain and all

Seigaku never ever falls

A brace on my ankle, and a brace on my knee.

I swore we'd march to victory

I lean on the shoulder of the Golden Pair

We're all put together, without a stray hair

We may all be misfits, as you can see

But when we play tennis we all feel free

Tennis etched in our hearts, since the day we were born

We may be disliked, because of our sport

But we are one person, when one steps on the court

All for one, and one for all

The Seigaku spirit flows through us all

During every match, our team hits the ball

The racket swing, the running pace

Together we always win the race

Taking the punches, and moving on

Arguing, fighting, the occasional brawl

We all stand together during the haul

Helping each other when we fall

Cheering for each other, all the way

If we do, we taste victory that day

A celebration is at hand

For victory, honor

But mostly for friends


	2. Words of Choice

Words of Choice

Mental ping-pong that's the game. Messing with your opponent's brain. Sometimes that's just not the way. To live your life from day to day. No sunlight will come, only darkness remains. But you can only blame your voice. For using the wrong words of choice.

Author's Note- This poem is not one of my best but it talks about Keigo and Kunimitsu's constant fued.


	3. Guardian Angel

**Author's Note- **This poem tells the story of a girl named Maya from Hyotei Gokken that is involved in an abusive relationship with Keigo Atobei. Everyday after going to "visit" Keigo. Maya walks past the Seigaku tennis courts, where Eiji practices everyday after school, and she's usually wearing make-up to cover up the bruises. But that day Maya has a large amount of blood flowing from between her legs. And she passes out in front of the Seigaku tennis courts, Eiji takes her home and gets the bleeding to stop. When Maya wakes up she let's Eiji clean her up, and she stays the night at Eiji's house Guardian Angel A gentle touch 

Eyes that gleam

My guardian angel watches over me

A trickle of blood

A warm, soft hand

To patch me up

With care, and a plan

Cold water that cleanses

Cold water that chills

A blanket to warm him

And warm my heart

Forgetting the past

Coming out of the dark

Walking forward

Moving on

Finding a place, where I belong 

At first glance, he may not play the part

Of someone watching, that warms my heart

To me he is there

To protect and to love

My Guardian Angel

My watchful dove.

Author's Note- If you think you know what happened to Maya send me a review. I won't post another poem until I get at least 4 or 5 right answers.


	4. NeverEnding Conflict

Author's Note- This poem talks about Eiji and Kunimitsu's little sister Maya that make up the " Golden Pair" playing a doubles match against Keigo and Jirou. Keigo severely injures Maya, but she still gets back up and plays, hoping to finally end the conflict between Keigo and Kunimitsu.

Never-ending Conflict 

15 to 10 is the score at Set 3

The Golden Pair, of Eiji and I

Are pushed to the limit, no matter how hard we try

And just this set, the ball sure did fly

My ankle it bashed, and I fell to the ground

Keigo that bastard loves the sound

Of his, little sister on the ground

Screaming in pain, as the blood flows down

My brother runs to care for me

And Eiji who's crying on his knees

Oishi, behind with first aid kit in hand

Alcohol poured, on the wound

Immediately Keigo's eyes land

On the look of my brother, as he watches me cry

A smile crosses his face, he thinks he's so sly

With a brace on my ankle, and racket in hand

I walk to my place, and take a stand

A pillar of strength, and unfailable drive

The ball quickly bounced, and the ball did it fly

A drop shot, straight to Keigo's ribs

And the match we won

But unfortunately, the match isn't done

It'll never end

Until Keigo and my brother call it quits, and the feud is no more.

Author's Note- If you want me to post another poem. I need at least 3 critiques on what I can do to make my poems better or what idea would you like me to write a Prince of Tennis poem about. Thank you for all the previous reviews, and keep sending them.


End file.
